Jo Jae Hyun
Profile *'Name:' 조재현 / Jo Jae Hyun (Cho Jae Hyeon) *'Profession:' Actor *'Birthdate:' 1965-Jun-30 *'Birthplace:' Seoul, South Korea *'Height:' 172cm *'Weight:' 65kg *'Star sign:' Cancer *'Blood type:' A *'Family:' Wife, son Jo Soo Hoon, and daughter Jo Hye Jung *'Talent agency:' CS Actors About Jo Jae Hyun Jo Jae Hyun is a prolific character actor in Korea. He has been in many movies and TV drama since the early 1990s. His most impressive performance is probably the role of the bizarre gangster in Kim Gi-Duk's movie Bad Guy. TV Shows *Cross (tvN, 2018) *Whisper (SBS, 2017) *Solomon's Perjury (JTBC, 2016) *Master: God of Noodles (KBS2, 2016) *Punch (SBS, 2014) *Jeong Do Jeon (KBS1, 2014) *Scandal: A Shocking and Wrongful Incident (MBC, 2013) *Syndrome (JTBC, 2012) *Gye Baek (MBC, 2011) *New Heart (MBC, 2007) *Smile Of Spring Day (MBC, 2005) *Hong Kong Express (SBS, 2005) *Damo (MBC, 2003) *Dae Jang Geum (MBC, 2003) *Snowman (MBC, 2003) *Piano (SBS, 2001) *Legend (SBS, 2001) *Rookie (SBS, 2001) *Did You Ever Love? (KBS2, 1999) *Queen (SBS, 1999) *Happy Together (SBS, 1999) *School 2 (KBS1, 1999) *Legend of Ambition (KBS2, 1998) *Mountain (MBC, 1997) *Dazzling Dawn (KBS1, 1995) *Love on a Jujube Tree (KBS, 1990) Movies *Seondal: The Man who Sells the River (2016) *A Korean in Paris (2016) *The Fatal Encounter (2014) *The Weight (2013) *Moebius (2013) *The Kick (2011) *The Influence (2010) *The Executioner (2009) *Marine Boy (2009) *Beyond the Years (2007) *Hanbando (2006) *The Romance (2006) *Love So Divine (2004) cameo *Father and Son: The Story of Mencius (2004) *Mokpo the Harbor (2004) *Sword in the Moon (2003) *Venus (2002) *Bad Guy (2002) *Address Unknown (2001) *Prison World Cup (2001) *The Isle (2000) *Interview (2000) *The Face (1999) *Spring in My Hometown (1998) *Girls' Night Out (1998) *Wind Echoing in My Being (1997) *Wildlife Reservation Zone (1997) *Alligator (1996) *Karuna (1996) *The Eternal Empire (1994) *Sorrow, Like a Withdrawn Dagger, Left My Heart (1992) *Man Market (1990) Recognitions *'2015 42nd Korea Broadcasting Awards:' Best Actor (Punch) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence Award, Mid-length Drama - Actor (Punch) *'2015 SBS Drama Awards:' Top 10 Stars Award (Punch) *'2015 Gwangju International Film Festival - Drama Awards:' Grand Prize (Punch) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' Top Excellence, Actor (Jung Do Jun) *'2014 KBS Drama Awards:' PD Award (Jung Do Jun) *'2014 3rd APAN Star Awards:' Top Excellence Actor in Full Length Drama (Jung Do Jun) *'2014 50th Baeksang Arts Awards:' Best Actor in TV (Jung Do Jun) *'2013 26th Grimae Awards:' Best Actor (Scandal) *'2013 MBC Acting Awards:' Golden Acting Award, Actor (Scandal) *'2008 MBC Acting Awards:' Top Excellence Actor (New Heart) *'2003 MBC Acting Awards:' Special Award *'2002 Baeksang Art Awards:' Best Actor in Film (Bad Guy) *'2001 SBS Acting Awards:' Best Actor (Piano) *'1999 KBS, SBS:' Best Supporting Actor *'1993 Baeksang Art Awards:' Best New Actor in Film *'1992 Blue Dragon Film Awards:' Best New Actor *'1991 Baeksang Art Awards:' Best New Actor in TV Trivia *'Education:' ChungAng University (Visual, Performing, and Communication Arts major) *'Skill:' Cooking *'Hobbies:' Golf and boxing External Links *Profile (Naver) *Profile (Daum) Category:KActor